Segundas oportunidades
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Fic para RozenAnn. Dos naciones desafortunadas en el amor han renunciado a toda esperanza. Ahora es el momento de descubrir todo lo que tienen en común y aceptar que, a veces, la vida da segundas oportunidades.
1. Cap 1 Primeras impresiones

_Antes de nada, este fic es para RozenAnn, que me pidió un PoloniaxSuiza, en ese orden xD Por ello quizás, he hecho a un Polonia un poco más descarado de lo normal. Espero que os guste :)_

_En principio, iba a ser un one-shot pero me estaba quedando muy largo y decidi dividirlo._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo toruro un poquito a los personajes._

_**Advertencias:** Yaoi_

* * *

><p><span>Suiza POV<span>

Recuerdo perfectamente la tarde en la que comenzó todo. Estaba muerto, vacío, inmóvil en la solitaria sala de reuniones. Todos se habían marchado ya, pero yo continué sentado en mi sitio, completamente retraído del mundo exterior. Me sentía ciego, pero entonces, atisbé un rayo de luz.

-O sea, tipo, ¿estás bien? – unos brillantes orbes verdes escrutaban mi pálida tez.

No pude emitir sonido alguno, quizás tampoco quería.

-Ey, ¿necesitas algo? – probó suerte de nuevo.

-Una copa. – conseguí decir.

Y así acabamos en el tugurio más cercano, con dos vasos llenos sobre la barra y una botella de vodka medio vacía.

-La vida es una ¡hip! gran, gran mierda. –lloriqueé antes de vaciar el vaso número "perdí la cuenta hace rato" de la noche.

-¡Jajaja! Sííí… y es la… eh – miró un momento a la vieja lámpara rodeada de polillas que colgaba del techo del bar, pensativo - ¡dieciquinceava vez que dices eso!

Volvió a estallar en risas, estaba claro que yo no era el único que se había excedido con el alcohol.

-¡Pero es verdad! – hundí la cabeza entre los brazos apoyado en la madera pegajosa.

-Eh, tipo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Ehn? ¿Tan borracho estás que no te acuerdas? Soy Suiza.

-¡Noooo! – rió de nuevo – Me refiero a tu nombre humano, yo soy Feliks Łukasiewicz.

-Ah, yo soy Basch Zwingli.

-O sea, ¡tienes un apellido muy difícil de pronunciar! "Stwui…" – intentó reproducirlo.

-¡Eso es porque estás borracho! El tuyo también es raro – me defendí.

Por unos minutos, nos quedamos en silencio, el único sonido dentro de la habitación era la tos de alguno de los borrachos y el repiqueteo del hielo contra el cristal del vaso con el que jugueteaba Feliks.

-Jajajaja ¡Este sitio no tiene estilo ninguno! ¡Yo podría decorarlo como mil veces mejor! – lo dijo demasiado alto, ganándose una mira de animadversión por parte del tabernero.

De pronto paró de reír y se puso serio.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa?

Ya lo había preguntado varias veces esa noche, pero mi nivel de alcohol en vena no era lo suficientemente alto como para remover el tema.

-Un gilipollas, eso me pasa… bueno, no ¡el gilipollas soy yo! – bufé.

-Se trata de Austria, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es como que… súper obvio y tal.

-Vaya mierda. – Me serví otro vaso, que vacié casi al instante – ¡Me ha rechazado por un tío que ya no es ni una nación!

-Prusia. –adivinó.

-¡Sí! Y lo que más me jode era su mirada de compasión mientras me decía que solo me quería como amigo… ¿como un amigo? ¡Já! Hace años que nuestra amistad terminó, nunca – hice especial énfasis en la palabra – volveremos a ser amigos. ¡Lo último que quiero es darle lástima a ese esnob relamido!

-Sí, te entiendo súper bien. – de algún modo, sentí el dolor de aquellas palabras.

-¿Mmh? – intenté volver a servirme, pero la botella se estaba poniendo borrosa.

-Yo realmente quería a Liet, pero a él le gusta esa niñata escalofriante, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

-¿Bielorrusia? Que es mujer, supongo. – Polonia bufó ante tal comentario – Has dicho que le querías, ¿conseguiste olvidarlo?

-Bueno, o sea, eso pertenece al pasado, yo lo pasé súper mal y no podía con los celos, cuando Liet me rechazó me quedé como destrozado, pero poco a poco me he hecho a la idea y me alegro de que siga siendo mi amigo y tal.

-Un momento… ¿por eso te vistes de mujer de vez en cuando? ¿Para intentar ser como Bielorrusia?

-Jejeje… quizás en parte, pero principalmente lo hago porque me veo súper genial con vestidos – tomó ambos vasos y vertió el contenido de la botella en ellos –. Brindemos.

-¿Crees que tengo ganas de celebrar nada? – me quejé.

-¡Siempre hay algo que celebrar! ¡Por el rechazo! Y por todas aquellas personas desafortunadas en el amor. – chocó ambos vasos.

-A tu salud. – musitaron algunos de los parroquianos del local, sintiéndose aludidos.

Polonia rió ante el gesto de los otros hombres y su risa consiguió animarme un poco. Yo también quería volver a reír así, de forma tan desenfadada y sincera. Si aquel tipo de resplandeciente sonrisa y relucientes dientes blancos lo había superado, yo también lo haría.

…

Si bien recuerdo sin problemas lo que pasó aquella tarde, lo que aconteció pasado la medianoche aún me resulta borroso y confuso.

Lo siguiente que mi memoria conserva es una habitación desconocida y una resaca de mil demonios.

Con dificultad abrí los ojos, pero la luz del día intensificó mi dolor de cabeza. Esperé unos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún con los párpados medio cerrados me incorporé sobre la cama y examiné el cuarto.

-Hmpf… ¿Liechtenstein? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije a la figura de mi derecha.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba observando un espejo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! – Mi propio gritó estalló en mi cerebro como un millón de bombas atómicas.

-Eh tipo, habla más bajo – dijo una somnolienta voz a mi espalda.

Allí estaba Polonia desnudo de cintura para arriba, luchando por ponerse de pie al otro lado de la cama.

Lo agarré por los hombros y le sacudí con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?

-¿De qué hablas? Oye, ese vestido te queda súper genial.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! Yo nunca habría pensado en travestirme, esto es cosa tuya.

"Vale, relajación no destroces la casa a tiros" – pensé – "Podría ser peor, podría haber despertado con este tío desnudo"

-Creo que ya me voy acordando – susurró el polaco – Te dije que con la ropa y el maquillaje adecuado podía dejarte igualito a tu hermana. Y tenía razón, ¡qué mono! Sabía que a ti también te favorecía el rosa.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener un revólver cerca. Temeroso volví a mirar mi reflejo. Llevaba un vestido rosa bastante clásico por encima de las rodillas, parecidos a los que suele llevar Liechtenstein. Tengo que estar soñando, debe ser una pesadilla.

-Bueno, ¿y te apetece desayunar? – me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Idiota! ¡No te quedes como si nada! – le puse el puño muy ceca de la cara. – ¡Eres un maldito degenerado!

-Tipo, tienes muy mal despertar, ¿sabes? – contestó mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mis nudillos con una sonrisa coqueta.

Mi puño aterrizó en su cara en el acto.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Tú qué crees? – me exasperé –. Dame rápido algo de ropa decente y me largo de aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros y señaló el armario.

-Coge lo que quieras.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Tipo, ese aire militar no era nada cool, tuve que deshacerme de ese atentado a la moda.

Con la cabeza dándome vueltas abrí la puerta del enorme ropero, para observar una descomunal cantidad de prendas rosa, por no hablar de su poca masculinidad.

Escogí a única camisa blanca que encontré sin chorreras y demás adornos y unos vaqueros oscuros, demasiado ajustados para mi gusto.

Dirigí mi mirada a Polonia, que sin motivo aparente se encontraba bocarriba en el colchón con la cabeza y brazos colgando cabeza abajo. Intenté ignorar ese hecho.

-¿Qué haces? – pero la curiosidad me pudo.

-No sé, es relajante. ¿Quieres probar?

Sacudí la cabeza, Polonia era demasiado raro. Traté de indicarle con una "no muy amistosa" mirada que se largara para poder vestirme, no obstante, el polaco no pilló la indirecta y me ignoró, manteniendo la mente perdida en Dios sabe qué.

Respiré profundamente manteniendo a raya el instinto asesino.

-¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunté con voz ronca.

-Al final del pasillo. – contestó mientras bajaba de la cama dando una extraña voltereta.

"Muy, muy raro" pensé.

Abrí la puerta de un enorme cuarto de baño, encima del lavabo, así como en las numerosas estanterías y cajones había una inmensa cantidad de perfumes y productos para la piel. ¿Ese idiota no se paraba a pensar en lo que gasta en estupideces?

Abrí el grifo y puse el tapón. Una vez que estuvo lleno, hundí la cara, mojándome varios mechones de pelo y dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad del agua para olvidar todo lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Cuando comenzó a faltar el oxígeno alcé la cabeza, dejando los últimos restos de maquillaje en el agua que se iba por el desagüe. La sala estaba llena de espejos, al igual que toda la casa de Feliks. Me sentí incómodo al ver mi nada varonil atuendo reflejado en tantas paredes y me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa.

Al salir, casi me da un paro cardiaco al encontrarme de frente la luminosa mirada polaca.

-¿Sabes, tipo? Me lo he pasado muy bien, deberíamos salir más a menudo.

-Ni loco. – bufé mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir cuanto antes de la casa.

El otro me siguió alegremente hasta la entrada.

-Bueno, ya te llamaré. – me sonrió intensamente, con su sonrisa sincera. No pude evitar un escalofrío en la espina dorsal al ver esos labios perfectos.

-Muérete.

Justo antes de atravesar el umbral, Polonia me agarró del brazo. Me disponía a gritarle mil barbaridades cuando, sin previo aviso, tiró de mí y tomó mi rostro, dándome un tierno beso en la boca con sus suaves labios que apenas duró un segundo, ya que le empujé fuertemente con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES, IMBÉCIL? – cerré la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Dentro, un polaco con las mejillas ruborizabas, amplió aún más su sonrisa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Tadá! (8) ¿Qué pasó exactamente aquella noche? ¿A qué se debe el repentino interés del polaco por Suiza? ¿Qué hará ahora Bash? ¿Y qué ha sido del poni de Polonia?<em>

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo, creo que habrá uno o dos más. xD_

_Por cierto, e el próximo capítulo aparecerá Francia 3, adoro la combinación que hace con Polonia, ellos dos de amigos son simplemente awesome ^^_

_Y a continuación, lo más importante... ¿reviews? *pone cara de cachorrito abandonado* Necesito vuestras opiniones, sean cuales sean._

_Intentaré actualizar muy pronto :)_

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Cap 2 Declaración

_*Sale de un rinconcito agitando una bandera blanca* Vale... me he restrasado... ¡gomenasai! Por lo menos este capítulo es más largo que el anterior y eso compensa, ¿no? *pone ojitos* _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío blablabla_

_De nuevo, este fic es para RozenAnn, ¡disfrútalo! 3_

_Espero que os guste :3_

* * *

><p><span>Polonia POV<span>

Llamé al timbre por cuarta vez, completamente nervioso por lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"Si esto no funciona – pensé –, haré que Francis me compre un poni."

_**Flashback**_

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó Francia tras oír mi historia sobre la pasada noche con Suiza.

-Sí, he intentado hablar con él, pero cada vez que le llamo su hermana coge el teléfono y me dice que no está, de eso ya hace como una semana, tipo, no puede llevar tanto tiempo fuera.

Paseábamos sin rumbo fijo por las calles de París, disfrutando de un helado comprado en un puesto ambulante. Después de una semana de desesperación había venido a buscar ayuda al experto en amor (y otras materias) Francia.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Francis analizaba mis palabras, apoyados en una de las barandillas que separan el río Sena de las avenidas. Seguí degustando mi helado de frambuesa, sumido en mis pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, miré de reojo al mayor, que chupaba con lascivia su cucurucho de nata mientras guiñaba el ojo a las señoritas y, por qué no, algunos chicos que transitaban la zona.

-¡O sea, tipo! – Le reprendí – ¡Deja de traumatizar a medio país y ayúdame!

Rió coquetamente mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo.

-Mon amour, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿A ti te gusta?

Le aparté con disimulo la mano de mi cabello.

-Pues, sí, ¿sabes? Al principio, pensé que era un capricho porque está súper mono cuando se enfada y es un chico muy lindo, pero todos estos días he estado pensando en él y me he dado cuenta de que no sólo me gusta… creo, que me estoy enamorando de él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué todavía no te has plantado en su casa para declararte? –soltó con simpleza, mientras mordía el barquillo de su helado.

-Es que, todo esto es como muy raro porque después de lo de Liet, nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de otra persona de esa forma. ¿Tú crees que tengo posibilidades?

-Creo que hace falta ser muy valiente para besar a Suiza – el país del amor sintió un escalofrío al recordar las numerosas veces en las que el suizo le había apuntado con un arma al pasarse de la raya. – Si alguien tiene posibilidades, ese eres tú.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito al oírlo.

-Vale, pero… ¿me das algún consejo para decirle lo que siento? No soportaría otro rechazo.

-Por supuesto, has venido a ver a la persona más indicada. – sonrió ampliamente.

_**Fin del flashback **_

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al ver una cabecita rubia asomarse tímidamente por la puerta.

-Lo siento, señor, mi hermano me ha dicho que no abra a nadie mientras él esté fuera, si lo necesita puedo darle un recado de su parte cuando hable con él. – dijo Liechtenstein.

"¿Así que realmente no está?" pensé. No podía arriesgarme, debía comprobarlo por mí mismo.

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, soy Polonia, amigo de tu hermano. – le tendí la mano a modo de presentación. – Estaba un poco preocupado porque la hermanita de mi compañero lleva sola en casa unos cuantos días, así que he venido a ver si todo te va bien.

Ella miró con un poco de desconfianza mi mano, pero finalmente optó por estrecharla.

-¿Es usted el chico que ha estado llamando toda esta semana?

-Esto… sí, creo que sí. – reí con nerviosismo.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, por un momento pensé que no debí haber dicho eso último, pero entonces escuché con quitaba algunos cerrojos de la puerta y la volvió a abrir.

-Pase. – dijo mientras se apartaba un poco, dejándome camino libre para entrar a la vivienda.

Seguí a la pequeña hasta un salón, dónde me indicó que tomara asiento. Me acomodé en un sofá bastante antiguo, algunos lo llamarían clásico, para mi gusto estaba anticuado.

-¿Y exactamente a dónde ha ido tu hermano?

-Tenía que resolver unos asuntos de sus bancos en Estados Unidos, pensó en llevarme con él, pero acabaría pasando mucho tiempo sola en el hotel, así que decidimos que lo mejor es que me quedara aquí.

-Pobrecilla, y ¿no te sientes un poco sola?

-Bueno… mi hermano me ha estado llamando muy a menudo… más o menos cada dos horas – murmuró eso último.

Sonreí sin saber qué más decir, algo extraño en mí, pero realmente estaba nervioso.

-¿Desea tomar algo? – me ofreció, tratando de evitar un silencio incómodo.

Los modales de esa niña me parecieron de lo más adorables, me extrañó que fuera así teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su hermano. Me imaginé que Suiza debía tener un lado tierno cuando se trataba de su hermanita.

-No, gracias, ya casi es la hora de almorzar. –le contesté, entonces se encendió una bombillita sobre mi linda cabeza. – Pero he venido aquí para ver cómo estás, por lo que hoy preparé la comida.

Aún albergaba la esperanza de que Basch estuviese en algún lugar de la casa, al menos debía comprobarlo para estar seguro.

Sin esperar respuesta, me encaminé rápidamente hacia el pasillo, donde aproveché para echar un vistazo.

Liechtenstein me siguió alarmada.

-Señor Polonia, la cocina está en aquella dirección. – dijo mientras señalaba el lado contrario al que me dirigía. – Pero no hace falta que haga nada de verdad.

-Bah, deja de llamarme de usted, me haces sentir viejo. Y no te preocupes, yo estoy súper encantado de cocinar. Dime, ¿te gusta el _barszcz*?_

-El… ¿qué?

-También se le llama _borscht_, ¿nunca lo has probado? Está realmente bueno, necesitaré remolacha, zanahoria, cebolla y o sea, laurel… mmm ¿qué más? – continué enumerando los ingredientes de la sopa mientras buscaba un delantal en los cajones de la cocina.

La rubita pareció rendirse y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que precisaba la receta. Sonreí complaciente, sé perfectamente que cuando empiezo a hablar es muy difícil pararme.

Me dispuse a pelar y cortar la remolacha mientras Liechtenstein cortaba la cebolla. La pequeña comenzó a llorar a causa de la hortaliza.

-Anda, trae, yo las termino de trocear. – le sonreí, los ojitos hinchados de la niña eran tan tiernos.

Y entonces oímos abrirse la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Lily! Ya he vuelto.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Basch. Parecía que al final, sí era cierto que estaba fuera.

El suizo entró a paso ligero en la cocina, quedándose boquiabierto al verme allí.

-TÚ. – bramó.

-Jeje… Yo también me alegro de verte. –reí inquieto.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – sacó su revólver de quién sabe dónde y me apuntó en la frente.

-¿Yo? O sea, tipo, no sé de qué me hablas.

-¡No me vengas con "o sea, tipo", maldito degenerado! ¡Está llorando!

-Hermanito, el señor Polonia no ha hecho nada, sólo estaba cortando cebollas.

Suiza observó la tabla en la que estaba a medio cortar la hortaliza y se relajó un poco. Tiró de mí y me dirigió fuera de la cocina.

-Tengo que habla un par de cosas con este tipo, Lily, no tardaré. – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Dame una sola razón para no volarte la cabeza ahora mismo. – exigió.

-Pues como que muchos países te odiarían por matar a alguien tan fashion como yo.

-Quizás si te mato sí, pero si sólo te hiero un poco… – sonrió maquiavélicamente – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muchos me llaman temerario, pero nunca he tenido miedo al arma de Suiza, de algún modo sé que nunca me dispararía.

-Que yo sepa aún tienes ropa mía, me gustaría recuperarla. – improvisé.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Basch bajó el arma y se encaminó a su cuarto en busca de mis prendas.

Era mi oportunidad.

Le seguí hasta su dormitorio, donde cerré la puerta y le tomé por la espalda. Sin previo aviso y después de unos instantes de forcejeo me apoderé de su pistola y la lancé a la otra esquina de la habitación. Al instante, el suizo abrió la boca para dedicarme todo tipo de improperios, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Francia, se la tapé con la mano y le empujé sobre la cama, lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarlo por sorpresa y que tardara en reaccionar.

Aún sin liberar su boca de mi mano, coloqué mis rodillas a los lados de su cadera (también sugerencia del francés). Comenzó a patalear y retorcerse bajo mi agarre, pero soy más fuerte de lo parece.

-Tenemos que hablar. – dije serio esquivando uno de sus golpes.

-_Ñoj tehnguo jnafa quesh jaglar constigho. _– luchó por hacerse entender bajo la opresión que ejercía mi mano, a lo que entendí un "no tengo nada que hablar contigo". Uno adquiere experiencia para comprender a gente hablar con la boca llena cuando asiste a las reuniones de cierto estadounidense.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que no me escuches, luego si quieres te dejo que me mates.

Aún con el ceño fruncido y la cara al rojo vivo (de la frustración, quizás), Suiza dejó de moverse un poco.

-A ver tipo, ¿cómo digo esto? Jejeje… - supe que con esa risilla acababa de estropear mi faceta imponente cuando Basch me insultó incoherentemente bajo mi agarre.

-Vale, vale. ¡Ya lo digo! – sentía el corazón chocar con fuerza bajo mi pecho, pero no era momento de venirse abajo por nada del mundo. – Yo… me he enamorado de ti como totalmente.

Ya lo había dicho, sentí esfumarse un enorme peso sobre mis hombros.

Suiza estaba más rojo si era posible, apartó la mirada sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Liberé sus labios, sabiendo que en este instante preferiría no poder hablar.

-Tú… estás loco… -murmuró- No sabes lo que dices, no tienes ni idea.

Alzó un poco la voz al decir lo último. Me sentí molesto.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro y le miré a los ojos con firmeza.

-¿Qué no tengo ni idea? ¡Tipo, eres tú el que no se da cuenta! –Tomé su muñeca e hice que tocara mi pecho – Mira, ¿lo notas latir? ¡Late tan fuerte por ti! Te quiero, lo supe desde el momento en el que me besaste.

-¡¿Que yo te besé? Perdona, pero que yo sepa, tú eres el pervertido que me travistió aprovechando mi borrachera y a la mañana siguiente me besó.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno… un poco sí… ¡pero tú me besaste primero!

-¿Qué? – su mueca de enfado se transformó en una de confusión.

-Aquella noche, en mi casa, después de vestirte –no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo – de chica, nos reíamos, los dos. ¿Sabes?, me gusta cuando ríes. En ese momento, como que me agarraste y me diste un beso. De hecho, por si te preguntabas qué hacía sin camiseta, tú me la quitaste.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el rostro de mi amado suizo pasó de rojo a verde.

-Mmm… pero tranquilo, no pasó nada más – dije avergonzado yo también – te quedaste como dormido en ese momento.

Volvió al color rojo. Parecía un semáforo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, alzó el puño, planteándose si golpearme, pero estaba demasiado confuso.

-Esto es una declaración – me levanté de la cama – te doy tiempo para pensarte una respuesta. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a huir por la ventana, no es nada personal, es que tu pistola está muy cerca y valoro mi vida. Quédate con mi ropa, la tuya no tiene estilo.

Dicho esto, abrí la ventana y salté a través de ella. Había una buena caída, pero solo me hice un poco de daño en el tobillo. Ventajas de ser un país.

"Espero que funcione" pensé.

_Continuará…_

_*** Barszcz: **__Borscht en polaco, es una sopa de verduras típica de varios países, como Lituania, Polonia, Rusia o Ucrania, pero cada uno lo prepara de una manera, los ingredientes que menciona Feliks son los del borscht polaco. _

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por hoy... ¿os ha gustado? ¿no? ¡Hacédmelo saber por un review!<em>

_El próximo capítulo será el último, ¡nos vemos! :D_


	3. Cap 3 Segundas oportunidades

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes de nada, ¡felcidades Francia! Tenía pensado un fic para celebrar su cumpleaños pero antes tenía que actualizar este así que ya lo publicaré. de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo visita en casa y tengo bastantes problemas para escribir._

_Con este capítulo termina el fic, de nuevo agradecimientos a RozenAnn :D. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro si me ha quedado bien el final, tengo la sensación de que los personajes me han quedado demasiado Ooc, no estaba segura de si debía publicar ya, pero me estaba retrasando demasiado así que aquí está para bien o para mal._

_Ojalá os guste :3_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence, la canción de barbie girl mencionada tampoco xD_

* * *

><p><span>Suiza POV<span>

Paseaba de la mano de Lily por las verdes praderas suizas. En el horizonte, el cielo de un azul brillante había comenzado a teñirse en tonos anaranjados. Se respiraba tranquilidad por los cuatro costados. Nada más lejos de lo que sentía en mi interior.

En mi cabeza aún resonaba todo lo que Feliks me había dicho. _"Yo… me he enamorado de ti como totalmente." _Quizás no fuera la forma más romántica de declararse y las palabras escogidas tampoco eran propias de una maestría literaria, pero así era el polaco y su peculiar forma de expresar sus sentimientos sólo conseguía que las palabras me recordaran más a él.

Con cada pensamiento podía evocar sus ojos, su mirada, su voz risueña, sus labios, su sonrisa… realmente creo que todo esto es culpa de esa sonrisa, anhelo poseerla, de algún modo no sólo deseo reír así, quiero que sea mía.

Los pequeños dedos de Liechtenstein acariciaron una milésima de segundo los míos. La miré tratando de dedicarle un gesto de dulzura pero volvió a ocurrir. El mismo fenómeno pasaba con Austria. Podía ver a Polonia en su lugar, al rubio sosteniendo mi mano, incluso no necesitaba mucha imaginación, ya que perfectamente podía proyectar al polaco con el mismo vestido que mi pequeña.

Aparté la mano como si me quemara.

-Hermanito, ¿pasa algo? – me dedicó una mirada triste, de las que consiguen derretirme.

-No, Lily… es sólo que empieza a hacer frío aquí fuera, volvamos a casa, no quiero que te resfríes.

-De acuerdo – me dijo feliz – me ha gustado el picnic de hoy, estaba todo delicioso.

-Sí, ha sido un buen día. –mentí, pero ella no tenía la culpa.

Me di cuenta de que hoy era sábado. Mis únicos planes para un sábado eran comer al aire libre con mi hermana pequeña y volver pronto a casa para irme a dormir. Sentí que mi vida era de lo más monótona. Por supuesto, me gusta pasar tiempo con Lily, es bastante relajante y de vez en cuando consigue arrancarme una sonrisa sincera, pero también quería a alguien que me hiciera reír con sus locuras y que animara mi vida. En otras palabras, quería a Polonia.

La cuestión era, ¿lo quería sólo para pasar el rato o lo amaba? Mi pecho también latía con fuerza cuando estaba a su lado. En realidad, lo supe en el momento en el que él me besó. Me había enamorado de ese idiota.

Por la noche estuve dando vueltas entre las sábanas, sin conseguir pegar ojo. Feliks quería una respuesta, eso me dijo tres semanas atrás. ¿Estaba tardando mucho en responder? Mañana era domingo y casi todas las naciones tenían el día libre.

"Mañana iré a hablar con él" – pensé mientras me colgaba cabeza abajo de la cama, en busca de una postura para dormir. – "Maldita sea, ese imbécil tiene razón, esto es relajante."

…

Desperté completamente dolorido en el suelo de mi habitación. Aún era muy temprano y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la ventana.

"La misma ventana por la que él saltó, la misma cama en la que se declaró."

A pesar de haber dormido menos de tres horas, no conseguiría volver a conciliar el sueño. Hice la cama con lentitud y tomé un baño con la misma parsimonia, dejándome llevar por el suave aroma del champú. Salí del aseo con la toalla anudada alrededor de la cintura, sin preocuparme mucho por el rastro de agua que dejaba a mi paso. Revisé mi armario en busca de algo que no fuera, según las palabras del polaco, "un look militar desfasado". Fracasé estrepitosamente. Me planteé salir de compras, ya que aún era muy temprano para presentarse en Varsovia, pero decidí que ya me había comportado lo suficiente como una adolescente enamorada. Además, no me gusta derrochar el dinero. Me puse unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta blanca.

Tomé con pesar el desayuno, dado que tenía el estómago cerrado. Me lavé los dientes, miré el reloj, limpié mis zapatos, paseé por la casa, miré el reloj, ojeé una revista, cepillé mi pelo, miré el reloj, me tumbé en el sofá y lo volví a mirar. El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Aún eran las 8 de la mañana, demasiado temprano incluso teniendo en cuenta el vuelo.

Escuché los pequeños pasos de Lily bajando la escalera.

-Buenos días, Bash – me saludó mientras se refregaba los ojos –. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Mmh… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Varsovia.

-¿Con el señor Polonia? Me alegra saber que os volvéis a llevar bien. – se sentó en un sillón cerca de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que nos llevemos mal? – inquirí.

-Pues – se sonrojó un poco – el otro día os escuché gritar. Pero está bien si ya se ha solucionado, el señor Polonia se preocupa mucho por ti. Cuando estaba sola llamaba todos los días, es un hombre un poco extraño pero es buena persona. Sería muy triste si perdieras a alguien que te quiere tanto – se levantó del sillón – Voy a desayunar.

Aquellas palabras desataron un revoltijo de mariposas en mi estómago. Me gustaba pensar que de verdad le importaba a alguien de esa forma. Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos, sintiéndome feliz. Los brazos de Morfeo no tardaron en arrástrame a un profundo sueño.

Soñé con unos labios conocidos, un campo verde, un cielo despejado y un día soleado. Soñé que esos labios atrapaban los míos y los acariciaban a la par que los torturaban. Pronto ambas lenguas entraron en el juego. Mis ojos verdes observaban los contrarios del mismo color sin romper el ósculo. Los besos se desplazaron por mi cuello para posteriormente dirigirse a mi pecho. ¿Cuándo había desparecido la ropa? Realmente no me importaba. Sentí el aliento de Feliks sobre mi oreja mientras me susurraba un "te quiero".

Me recostó sobre la hierba, entonces caí en la cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba, estaba debajo y no parecía importarme.

-Hermanito – ¿de dónde había salido esa voz?

-¿Lily?

-Despierta, Bash.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en el salón de mi casa.

-No sabía si despertarte pero la comida ya está lista.

Aturdido me refregué los ojos y miré el reloj. Ya era mediodía. Por fin. Recordé lo que había soñado y sentí calor agolparse en mis mejillas, me alegré de que Lily me despertara antes de que el sueño se convirtiera en algo más bochornoso y tuviera un problema con mi hermana y mi entrepierna. Me planteé si Polonia sería en realidad así de activo, sólo sirvió para colorear más mi rostro.

-Lo siento, Lily pero tengo que atender asuntos en Polonia, ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad, ¿quieres que te prepare algo para comer en el vuelo?

-No, tranquila, ya compraré algo – besé su frente –. Ten cuidado y ya sabes que si tienes algún problema…

-… tengo tu número de emergencia en un post-it al lado de cada teléfono de la casa. – completó.

-Exacto.

…

Llegué a Varsovia sintiendo una gran opresión tanto en el pecho como en el estómago. Llamé al timbre de la casa de Feliks tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Me fijé en que la puerta estaba abierta, ¿cómo puede ser tan descuidado e irresponsable? Atravesé la casa llamándole, nadie contestó. Oí música en el jardín trasero, eso explicaba que no me escuchara.

Abrí la puerta con las manos sudorosas.

Me quedé congelado al ver la escena.

Polonia abrazaba por la espalda a Lituania mientras ambos reían amigablemente.

No debí haber venido, era un error, tantos años amando a una persona no podían ser remplazados tan fácilmente, estaba claro que yo nunca podría ser Liet. Me sentí como un completo idiota.

Feliks se fijó entonces en mí, con un deje de sorpresa, pero yo no quería verle, no podía sostener su mirada.

Sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas di media vuelta y me apresuré a huir de la casa.

Polonia POV 

_Unos minutos antes_

-O sea, Liet, te he invitado para contarte algo, ¿sabes?

Hacía un día agradable en mi jardín, Liet y yo tomábamos un par de cervezas mientras la canción de "barbie girl" sonaba desde el reproductor de música a un volumen algo excesivo.

-Verás – continué –, ¿recuerdas el día en el que te dije que me gustabas?

- … Sí… eh, claro. – noté la incomodidad que le provocaba hablar de ese tema.

-Pues, como que he conocido a un chico y es súper increíble porque ya no estoy enamorado de ti. – solté feliz.

- Me alegro. – contestó Toris, sin saber muy bien que responder.

-Se lo he dicho y todo eso, ahora estoy esperando una respuesta y estoy como que totalmente nervioso.

-Espero que salga todo bien, ¿quién es el afortunado? – me dedicó una sonrisa sincera antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

-Suiza.

Se atragantó al oír la respuesta. Comenzó a toser con violencia.

-¡Liet! – Lo tomé por la espalda dispuesto a hacer la maniobra de Heimlich.

-Tranquilo, cof, cof, estoy bien, es solo que no me lo esperaba. – se rió.

-Lo sé, a todo el mundo le sorprende la respuesta. – me uní a su risa.

En ese momento me percaté de la presencia de una tercera persona. Miré sorprendido al suizo que salió corriendo con la mirada llorosa.

-Mierda. – solté a Lituania y me seguí a Bash a toda prisa.

Oí el portazo de la puerta principal, salí al exterior temiendo no encontrarlo, pero lo divisé girando una calle a lo lejos. Me sentí afortunado, esa calle era un callejón sin salida.

Aceleré el paso y conseguí alcanzarlo por los pelos. Le agarré la camiseta y le obligué a girarse. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

-Suéltame. – me apartó con violencia.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? – ignoré su advertencia y limpié sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Eso no te importa, maldito idiota. – bufó dejando salir su lado más tsundere.

-¿Por qué has venido?

No respondió.

-¿Estás llorando por verme con Liet? Oye, eso como que no tiene sentido, solo somos amigos, ya te dije que a quien quiero es a ti.

-¡¿Por qué iba yo a llorar por eso?

-Quizás porque has venido a darme una respuesta.

Suiza abrió los ojos buscando alguna excusa, pero se había quedado en blanco. No pude resistirme.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, apenas rozándolos, transmitiendo toda la dulzura que podía. Para mi sorpresa, Bash no opuso resistencia. Con un brazo rodeé su cintura y con la otra mano empujé con suavidad su cabeza, aproximándolo a mí para hacer más profundo el beso.

Él temeroso entreabrió sus labios permitiéndome mayor acceso.

Caí en la cuenta de que a pesar de ser un callejón sin salida estábamos en el centro de Varsovia a plena luz del día. Me separé un poco sin dejar de rodear su cintura.

-Sigamos la conversación en casa. – le susurré.

Suiza asintió y volvimos en silencio. Al llegar encontré una nota de Lituania excusándose porque tenía que volver a su país a petición de su jefe. Supe que era mentira, pero le agradecí el gesto.

-Bash, te quiero. –le dije poco después de cerrar la puerta.

-Yo… no sé. Polonia, yo no soy Lituania.

-Tipo, en serio, no sé qué quieres decir con eso. – le dije extrañado.

-Pues que no estoy seguro de si puedes olvidar a Lituania y simplemente salir conmigo.

-Suiza – me puse serio – Liet es mi amigo y le he querido mucho, eso no se puede negar, pero lo importante es lo que siento ahora y eso lo tengo súper claro. ¿Tú sigues enamorado de Austria?

-Creo… que no, pero me resulta muy difícil creer que un sentimiento pueda cambiar así, tan rápido.

-La vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, la de estar conmigo, nos la está dando a ambos y yo no la quiero dejar pasar, la cuestión es si tú la aceptas.

-Yo… la acepto. – Se aproximó a mí y apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro – Quiero estar contigo.

Con la mayor de las sonrisas le abracé, sintiendo que abrazaba lo más hermoso que me había pasado en la vida.

_Dos meses después_

Paseábamos de la mano, para vergüenza de mi novio, por el parque Łazienki*.

-O sea, Bashie, en serio que pienso que tenemos que hacer algo con ese atuendo tuyo. ¿Por qué no vamos de compras mañana?

-Oye, te he dicho que no me llames Bashie y deja de meterte con mi ropa, ¿critico yo tus vestidos?

-Sí, lo haces.

-De acuerdo, lo hago, pero sólo porque no es apropiado que vayas con eso por la calle.

-El mundo tampoco merece sufrir esos modelitos tan old-fashioned.

-Mira, mejor lo dejamos, si mañana te acompaño de tiendas, estarás feliz, ¿no?

-Totalmente.

-De acuerdo, pero si Lily me odia porque no paso tiempo con ella, será solo culpa tuya.

Reí ante el comentario, Suiza había dejado de pasar hasta el último segundo de su tiempo libre con su hermana para salir un poco más a menudo conmigo. Sabía que se sentía culpable por ello pero también sospechaba que a Liechtenstein agradecía tener mayor libertad y no estar bajo la constante vigilancia de su sobre protector hermano.

-Descuida, viviré con ello.

Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, observando el lago. Abracé por la espalda a Suiza mientras él se recostaba sobre mi pecho.

-Bashie – hablé tras un momento de silencio – ¿no crees que sería súper genial si creara un nuevo deporte para el lago?

-¿Como cual?

-Pues podría tratarse de disparar a los patos con pintura rosa, la gente se lo pasaría bien y los patos quedarían más monos.

Bash se rió de la idea, últimamente está siempre alegre, incluso las demás naciones se han dado cuenta del cambio durante las juntas.

-Creo que tendrías bastantes problemas con las organizaciones de protección de animales y medio ambiente.

Me molestó un poco que se riera de mi idea porque iba como totalmente en serio, pero decidí tomarme una pequeña venganza personal. Besé su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja donde mordí el lóbulo, provocando que Suiza reprimiera un gritito de sorpresa.

-Tipo, ¿sabes una cosa? Antes de declararme pedí algunos consejos a Francis y hubo un par de ideas que me quedé con las ganas de probar.

Bash sintió un escalofrío. No quería pensar en qué tipo de sugerencias podría haber hecho el francés. Antes de poder reaccionar me tenía sobre él.

-Te amo – le dije feliz besando juguetonamente la punta de su nariz.

-Y yo a ti. – susurró antes de devolverme un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>* El parque Łazienki es el parque público más grande de Varsovia, cuenta con un lago, un jardín botánico y unas vistas preciosas.<p>

_Estoooo... *sale de un rincón agitando una bandera blanca* ¿a cuántos no os ha gustado?_

_Sea como sea espero un review, :P_

_La parte de el sueño de Suiza quizás estaba un poco fuera de lugar, pero quería recalcar que Polonia es seme xD_

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, y a los que os haya gustado, ¡os espero en mi próximo fic!_

_Un saludo_

_Yumi-chaan_


End file.
